


The Darkness of Water

by RomeandOtherHistory



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, JEDTAVIUS, M/M, fear of water, jedediah needs a hug, octavius is the best boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomeandOtherHistory/pseuds/RomeandOtherHistory
Summary: Since he died by drowning, Jedediah was reborn with a deep fear of large bodies of water. When he learns about this, Octavius is determined to teach him that there’s nothing more beautiful than the darkness of water.
Relationships: Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	The Darkness of Water

There were few things more beautiful about the human body than witnessing a powerful swimmer in motion. Especially when they’re allowed to swim for recreation. They twist, turn, and dive, all while silver-lined bubbles escape their pursed lips. When a person swims, they use every single one of their muscles, each flexing in perfect sync. Someone who swims lives for each moment they’re allowed in deep water. Energy electrifies them, all aches disappear, and they feel as though they are finally alive. 

Octavius was one of those people. 

He loved moments were he could be alone in the baths, even if the water wasn’t all that deep, at least it was big. Most of the time, Octavius would bathe along with everyone else. But on other days, he would ask to be left alone. Not because he was upset, angry, or hurting, but because of the peace that he felt. Even if outside of the baths was busy, it was completely silent underwater. Octavius would lay on his back, ears underwater, eyes closed, head tilted back perfectly so that he wouldn’t inhale water, and just let himself breathe. 

But today, Octavius could not enjoy these moments as much as he usually did. 

He’d just learned by what means Jedediah had died, and it wasn’t from Jedediah himself. It was actually from a historian who came to the museum to check the accuracy of the nighttime exhibits. Of course, he started to ask questions about their lives, and all were answered accordingly. But then, he’d asked Jedediah what he had done to deserve being drowned, and Jedediah had fallen silent. All he said was “I’m not sure,” before he walked away. 

Octavius now understood why Jedediah rejected Octavius’s invitations to come to the baths, why he avoided going to the well unless he absolutely had to, and why Jedediah never talked about what happened to him. Octavius told Jedediah quite early on in their relationship how he’d died in his sleep. But Jedediah hadn’t shared how he’d died with Octavius. 

Part of Octavius wanted to drag Jedediah into the baths, show him that water was a beautiful thing that was only dangerous if not handled carefully. But the other part of Octavius knew that Jedediah’s fear was irrational. It wasn’t like Jedediah was unhygienic because of his fear. Only big bodies of water scared him. Ones that were deep enough to cover his head or wide enough to be tiring to swim across. Not that Jedediah really could. He never learned how to swim. 

As Octavius was planning on how to help Jedediah, he heard footsteps approaching him. At first, Octavius thought it was one of his legionnaires. But then he realized it was the familiar “click, click, click” of Jedediah’s boots. What was he doing here? He must really need Octavius if he was coming into the baths. Octavius turned just as Jedediah appeared through the steam. 

“Whoo-wee, boy! It sure it muggy!” Jedediah removed his hat, fanning himself with it, golden locks plastered to his face. “There ya are, ‘Tavius.” 

Even though the cowboy’s voice sounded cheery, Octavius could hear the strain behind it. Jedediah was scared, and he wasn’t even touching the water. 

“What do you need, Jedediah? You’ve avoided coming for months. Are you going to finally join me?” Octavius hoped he didn’t sound too hopeful. 

Jedediah sighed. “Sorry, Kemosabe. Still not on my lists of to-dos. I came to ask ya a question, and yer men led me here. Didn’ know it was yer bath.” 

Octavius realized with a sudden giddiness that Jedediah was blushing. He wasn’t flushed from the heat of the baths because Octavius knew that heat didn’t bother Jedediah to that extent. Besides, why else would he be staring straight into Octavius’s eyes and nowhere else? Octavius had never thought Jedediah as a bashful soul, but he apparently was. 

“Jedediah, I know that you’re afraid of the water,” Octavius whispered gently. “But-“ 

“I AIN’T AFRAID!” Jedediah suddenly snapped with such force that Octavius was violently taken aback. “I jus’ don’t wanna...I don’t...I...I jus’ don’t wanna be too intimate! Tha’s all!” 

“My love, I know that’s not the case. I can see the lust growing in your eyes. You’re trying so desperately to hide it and may I be the one telling me that you’re failing. But that’s not my concern as of now. I know how you died, Jedediah,” Octavius said. 

Jedediah tensed up. “What does it mean to ya? Ya can’t do anything ‘bout it.” 

“But I can do something about it. I want to help you, Jedediah. I don’t entirely know how, but I have the feeling that joining me here will be a good first step,” Octavius explained. “Please? I hate seeing you so afraid.” 

He knew it wasn’t the healthiest start, asking Jedediah to walk into the very thing that he feared. But something in Octavius’s heart was telling him that this would help Jedediah personally. Again muttering something about not being afraid, Jedediah finally obliged. He slowly removed his clothing piece my piece, then folded it all into a neat pile. He set his Stetson on top of it, lowering himself into the water with a sharp gasp. 

“It’s cold! How is so cold with all the steam in here?!” he demanded. 

“There’s a hot bath and a cold bath,” Octavius explained lazily, letting the sight of Jedediah fill his mind. “The two being in the room together creates a lot of steam. How are you feeling?” 

“All...all right, I guess,” Jedediah muttered, the nervous edge still in his voice. “At least I can...touch the bottom. I-“ 

A quiet sob escaped Jedediah, and he covered his face. It hurt Octavius, seeing Jedediah so exploded, so vulnerable, and so scared. His breath started to quicken and his expression grew wild as tears built up in his eyes. 

“Come here, Jedediah.” Octavius opened his arms, wrapping Jedediah in an embrace. “You’re safe, Jedediah. Nothing you’re imagining is real. I’m here with you. What happened to you is over, and it’s never going to happen again. I promise, Jedediah, I will never let anyone hurt you again.” 

After a few moments, Jedediah let in a deep, shuddering breath and backed away from Octavius, wiping his eyes. “I’m sorry you had to see that, Kemosabe. I don’t-“

“Stop,” Octavius interrupted fiercely. “Don’t apologize. You have no need to apologize for your tears. And I will not think less of you for being afraid of the thing that ended your life. Would you shun me if I had died choking on a grape?” 

A small, crooked smile appeared on Jedediah’s face. “Perhaps not. Maybe think it’s a pretty sad way to go, but I wouldn’t make fun of ya fer dying.” 

“And would you tell me it’s ridiculous for me to not want to eat grapes after I died because of one?” 

“Of course not, Octy! I...” Jedediah paused. “I’d say you’d have every right to not want to eat one ever again.” 

They were silent for a moment, just staring at each other, before Octavius whispered: “That’s how I feel about you and water. I am sorry for pressuring you into it, but I do it because I hate not seeing that fiery look of courage and determination in your eyes.” 

Jedediah swallowed. “Tavi...Can you hold me again?” 

It was such a broken, desperate plea that Octavius could never reject it. He leaned against the edge, Jedediah’s head resting on his shoulder. Carefully, Octavius ran his hands through Jedediah’s hair in a soft, tender way. Making sure to not get his fingers caught in any tangles, to not yank on it, just to merely remind Jedediah that he was there. 

“It was so dark,” Jedediah finally whispered. “I could see little slivers of sunlight shining through the surface an’ yet it did nothin’ to help me. All I could do was feel. Feel the hands holding me drown, feel the current sweep over my head, feel my lungs exploding...It was horrible, Tavi.” 

“Shh, Jedediah, it’s not going to happen again,” Octavius hushed him, not wanting Jedediah to dwell on the subject. “You know, Jedediah, you are a beautiful man.” 

“But...this body...It ain’t me,” Jedediah muttered. 

“I know. I didn’t look like this either,” Octavius admitted. “But I’m not just talking about your looks, Jedediah. Your soul is beautiful. It’s wild, unchained. Your heart beats with the same energy and power as the wind, and the gleam in your eyes tells everyone that you love to live.” 

“Ah, Octy, yer so soft,” Jedediah murmured. “But continue.” 

Octavius snorted. “You enjoy attention, don’t you?” 

“Perhaps. Mostly from ya,” Jedediah laughed, lifting his head from Octavius’s shoulder. “But I meant what I said. You’re soft.” 

Frowning, Octavius looked down at himself. “Is that a bad thing? I was much more toned in my past life. This accursed body...I can never quite reach the physical capabilities I had before. I-why are you laughing?” 

Jedediah shook his head. “It was a compliment, ‘Tavius. It’s wonderful. Yer wonderful. And...I gotta thank ya. Though don’t expect me to go swimmin’ in a river anytime soon.” 

Octavius sighed, gently kissing Jedediah. “Of course not. We’ll take this step-by-step. You’re not going to heal from your fear right away, but I will always be right by your side. And someday, perhaps, you’ll no longer fear the darkness of water. You’ll welcome it.”


End file.
